godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Sker Buffalo
|length= |weight= |hair= |eye= |status=Alive |allies= Kong Mason Weaver |enemies= Skullcrawlers |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=CGI |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |lastappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }}Sker Buffaloes are giant water buffalo Kaiju that appeared in Kong: Skull Island. Name Appearance Sker Buffaloes greatly resemble abnormally large water buffaloes but with several differences. They possess incredibly large horns that have forked into at least three branches. The Sker Buffaloes also have algae covering much of their bodies, probably due to their habit of being submerged underwater. Their backs are shaped like coral, and this physical feature allows them to camouflage with their surroundings. Roar The roars of Sker Buffaloes are mainly loud bellows, much like many large real world herbivores. Personality Sker Buffaloes are relatively passive herbivores that like to stay close to water, but they can be very aggressive if threatened or provoked. Origins The Sker Buffalo is a super-biological bovid that is largely amphibious in its grazing patterns. Initial phylogenetic studies show DNA ancestry with the Asian water buffalo. Inhabiting lakes and large river systems, the Sker Buffalo is equipped with a remarkable evolutionary advantage: the beast's back and flanks are fused with hard bony structures and dense green foliage. Sustaining its florafaunal biology is a pulmonary heart divided into four chambers, two of which pump blood through the musculatory system, and two of which pump highly oxygenated chlorophyll to the plant-life growing from its body. The Sker Buffalo has evolved the ability to exist in a submerged state beneath the water for days at a time. Its atoll-like back sitting above the surface to offer the perfect camouflage. They say no man is an island. This creature defies that principle. Though largely docile, the Sker Buffalo is highly dangerous if threatened. Two huge horns fused to the base of the skull form an imposing bone shield and a deadly offensive weapon when charging. History ''Kong: Skull Island'' Conrad, Weaver, Brooks, San and Slivko encountered a Sker Buffalo emerging out from a river. Another individual was killed and eaten by a Skullcrawler. Weaver then tried to rescue another that got trapped underneath the wreckage of a helicopter, but it was eventually freed by Kong. Abilities Amphibious lifestyle Sker Buffaloes are amphibious bovines that can stay submerged underwater for days. Camouflage The coral-shaped surface on the Sker Buffaloes' backs allows them to blend in with their environment. Endurance and Stamina A Sker Buffalo was injured when it was trapped under the wreckage of a fallen helicopter until Kong released it. The Sker Buffalo was shown to got up and walk away with some ease, possibly to its the herd. It's possible that Sker Buffaloes have great endurance, since herding animals usually have large amount of stamina. Physical Strength Sker Buffaloes can use their massive horns as powerful and dangerous weapons against anything that they perceive as threats. Judging by their size and strength, Sker Buffaloes weren't strong enough to defend themselves from Skullcrawlers. Speed Sker Buffaloes are said to be able to charge at their enemies, but it is unknown how fast they can run, but they should be fast enough to do a significant amount of damage. However, they are usually slow-moving and are easy prey for Skullcrawlers. Gallery Production SkerBuffaloKSIBiography.jpg Screenshots Screen_Shot_2017-03-29_at_6.33.29_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-03-29_at_6.43.14_PM.png FullSizeRender 1.jpg Trivia *Similar to the Mother Longlegs and the Spore Mantis, the Sker Buffalo incorporates plant life into its body (presumably supplying it with more oxygen to sustain its size). *The Sker Buffalo resembles a larger version of a Yak, but its horns resemble moose antlers and it bears close similarities to Cape Buffalo and the Philippine Water Buffalo (also known as a carabao). *Kong appears to care for the Sker Buffaloes living within his territory, as shown when he saved one trapped under a fallen helicopter, as well as fending off the Skullcrawlers that killed one of them. References Category:King Kong Monsters Category:MonsterVerse kaiju Category:Creatures of Skull Island Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Kong: Skull Island Category:Skull Island